masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ralok
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Roduun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kamikaz (Talk) 22:04, December 21, 2009 Your allowed to use images from other science fiction on this wiki you jackass. What? you think every image on here was drawn by the users who use them?--Refuse of Refuge 02:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : just because something is lawful doesnt mean its right, the image is that of a species from star wars. It will always be an image of a species from star wars. ralok 13:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thats why I made it as a fanfiction image of another species, I liked how it looked and I used it for a Mass Effect fiction. Like I said before, do you think everyone from fanfiction wikis makes their own images? By the way, I see how much of a dipshit you act on the Mass Effect Wiki and that alone lets me know that you just like acting like a bitch. Keep your bullshit off of this site. PS: The fact that its lawful makes it right. --Refuse of Refuge 21:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : I seriously doubt that you have the power to keep me off this site, and i am not a dipshit. I dont go around taking other peoples work and passing it off as my own, you used an image of an entirely different species from a different science fiction universe and applied it to an original concept, aswell you dont have the artists permission to use the picture, if you did it would be different. Aswell you dont need an image to write an article, you are an imbecile. ralok 23:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I see i'm going to have to spell this out for you. Since this is fanfiction and I'm not getting paid for this, I can do whatever I want with that image seeing as how it wasn't copyrighted. I never passed the image off as my own work dipshit. Oh yeah, one last thing: I definately have the power to keep you off this site seeing as how I am an Administrator so consider yourself BANNED!!! HAHAHAHAHA BITCH!!!--Refuse of Refuge 00:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Seriously? Is all the profanity and gloating really called for? I don't like to come into another person's house and criticize, but gloating over being able to ban people and starting off calling them names like dipshit and jackass hardly seems like appropriate behavior for an admin. And while we rarely agree on anything, I do have to agree with Ralok on one thing. Just because something is legal/lawful does not mean it is right. Slavery was legal- was that right? Or Prohibition? Denying women and blacks the right to vote? Taxation without representation? Regardless, I've spoken my peace and now I'm out! SpartHawg948 01:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello Ralok, I am Kamikaz, one of the Administrators of this site. Please allow me to apologize for 144-Patient Appelant's horrid behavior and grotesque display of authority. The use of insults, especially those with extremely offensive language, is absolutely prohibited and as an Administrator, 144-Patient Appelant should know that. I myself will do what I can to make certain that something like this never happens again on this site. However, try not to take his behavior personal as 144 is bipolar, though this is in no way an excuse for his actions. Again, please accept my deepest apoligies for Patient Appelant's disgusting behavior. If there is anything in particular you would like to speak with me about, drop by my Talk Page Here and leave me a message. Thank you and Happy Holidays.--Kamikaz 05:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : Ok ralok 14:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : Honestly though theres some people shouldnt have certain jobs, if he is bipolar (a conversation for a different time) then he shouldnt be oing something that can be comprimised so heavely by emotions like that. ralok 14:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC)